1. Field
The present application relates to a unit holding mechanism and electronic equipment using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, some portable electronic equipment such as a laptop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a “laptop PC”) includes a configuration for loading/unloading an information medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD) as well as a battery.
JP 2002-182788 A discloses a device for opening/closing electronic equipment that includes a storage portion for storing an HDD and a battery pack, in which the HDD and the battery pack can be stored overlapping each other.
However, with the configuration disclosed in JP 2002-182788 A, in order to remove the HDD from the electronic equipment, the battery pack has to be removed first, which makes it complicated to load/unload the HDD.